1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test device for measuring the concentration of an analyte in a fluid sample, notably to a test device for analysing blood glucose or other analytes in bodily fluids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Diabetics regularly need to test samples of their blood to determine the level of blood glucose. The results of such tests may be used to determine levels of medication needed to treat the diabetes at the time. In one known type of system, disposable sensors are used to test the blood. The sensors typically take the form of test strips which are provided with a reagent material that will react with blood glucose to produce an electrical signal. Conductive tracks on the test strip relay the electrical signal to a meter which displays the result. After a sample of blood has been applied to the test strip and the measurement has been taken, the test strip is disposed of. In order to couple the conductive tracks on a test strip with the meter, the test strip needs to be inserted into a sensor holder prior to the start of testing. The sensor holder has corresponding electrodes which are brought into electrical contact with the conductive tracks of the test strip. Test devices are known in which a plurality of test strip are provided on a cartridge disc. Each strip is housed in its own sensor slot, and means are provided to eject a test strip from its slot when required, and to automatically locate it in a sensor holder. Examples of test devices with test strip dispensers are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,791, European Patent Application No. 0 732 590, and European Patent Application No. 0 738 666.
A problem with test strips is that they have only a limited shelf life, and exposure of test strips to the atmosphere reduces the shelf life further. Test strips open to the atmosphere will typically have a shelf life of about two to three months, whereas test strips which are sealed from the atmosphere will have a shelf life of about six to 12 months.
It has been proposed in WO 94/10558 to provide a stack of disposable test elements in a cylindrical housing, the stack being urged towards a test station to form a liquid-proof seal. In DE 196 39 226 A1 it is proposed to provide a test device with a cartridge that may have a plurality of chambers containing test strips, each of which chambers may be individually sealed to preserve the shelf life of the strips therein. A user removes the seal for each chamber when required, and a timing circuit may be activated either by the user or when the cartridge is pushed into the device. After a set time period has elapsed, an alarm or other indication reminds the user that the time period for using the strips has elapsed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved test device.